


【泉レオ/ABO】一日婚约-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ/ABO】一日婚约-lattice

【泉レオ/ABO】一日婚约-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ/ABO】一日婚约](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9c4a5ce)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **   


伪/师/生

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929) 或/见/评  


  


[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-06-26  
评论：9  
热度：165

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9cc20b7)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9c2e388)  


评论(9)

热度(165)

  1. 共12人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) [悠雪燃](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://huang12356.lofter.com/) [黄少我男神](https://huang12356.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://danwang-liunian428.lofter.com/) [Ackerman](https://danwang-liunian428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://2472375001.lofter.com/) [椋松松松松](https://2472375001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) [舞蹈的舞此人](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ying8701.lofter.com/) [酒井](https://ying8701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://idshenmedehaohan.lofter.com/) [咔](https://idshenmedehaohan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://idshenmedehaohan.lofter.com/) [咔](https://idshenmedehaohan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://gutuanza.lofter.com/) [脾气不太好](https://gutuanza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yuyue769.lofter.com/) [夏羽](https://yuyue769.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yuzhoujiaoxiangqu.lofter.com/) [宇宙交响曲☆](https://yuzhoujiaoxiangqu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) [禁止点开](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) [禁止点开](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://langhun270.lofter.com/) [狗 頭 人](https://langhun270.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://langhun270.lofter.com/) [狗 頭 人](https://langhun270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://chitujibot.lofter.com/) [吃土机bot](https://chitujibot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jiuxijiuxi.lofter.com/) [穿云遇柴](https://jiuxijiuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://577321278.lofter.com/) [Romeo](https://577321278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) [想对F15动手动脚](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://songbenxiaoxiao.lofter.com/) [松本小咲](https://songbenxiaoxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) [寂寞星球](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://xiaoluqiannianshiyun.lofter.com/) [晓露](https://xiaoluqiannianshiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://mocha909.lofter.com/) [茶茶茶杯里沒有茶](https://mocha909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sudayanghua.lofter.com/) [苏打氧化](https://sudayanghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://hao0221122.lofter.com/) [好](https://hao0221122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tuanzituanziwoshituanzi.lofter.com/) [团团想恰团子](https://tuanzituanziwoshituanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://kellyfw.lofter.com/) [薄荷柠檬🍋](https://kellyfw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chuandenglu878.lofter.com/) [传灯鹿](https://chuandenglu878.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://caimao20050710.lofter.com/) [。](https://caimao20050710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://chengjizhi916.lofter.com/) [崝机智](https://chengjizhi916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://feisedetiankong.lofter.com/) [Mk信仰](https://feisedetiankong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yingxueyuhanling568.lofter.com/) [星光灿若繁星](https://yingxueyuhanling568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ng323977.lofter.com/) [嗯](https://ng323977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) [🌧️如期之霂](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://ql932.lofter.com/) [楚妍](https://ql932.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://ql932.lofter.com/) [楚妍](https://ql932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) [漓漓漓漓漓＇](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) [漓漓漓漓漓＇](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
